Renesmee After Life
by BreakMYDawn
Summary: Renesmee, Jake, her brother Eddie and his wife Chloe, Pancrazio, and Chantelle are going on a family trip with all the Cullens in RVs. Things are bound to happen. Character's are from a great story trilogy I love by BellaNessieCullen. I would like to thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee after life

Renesmee POV

I walked into Eddie's room to ask him if he wanted to go hunting with me and Jacob. I got to the door and knocked.

"Come in Ness.", I heard Eddie sigh.

I walked in with him and Chloe sitting on the bed reading.

"Do you guys want to go hunting with me and Jake?", I asked as Jacob came up behind me.

"I guess so, why not. Chloe?", he turned to her.

"Sure Nessie! Let's go!"

"Ok!", I spun around and hopped on my husband's back.

"Ness what are you doing?", he laughed.

"Onward my servant!", I joked. They all laughed at me and I climbed higher onto his shoulders. He turned us to face Eddie and Chloe.

"Alright come on guys lets go!", I cheered.

Jake turned us around and started out the door and I didn't see it coming. I smacked the top of the door, face first and fell off his shoulders and hit the floor. I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Nessie are you okay?", Jake asked while Eddie and Chloe laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go.", I said trying to catch my breath again. Jake helped me up and we started out the into the hall.

"What happened?", my mom asked concerned while my dad was laughing.

"I fell...", I grumbled and rubbed my forehead. My mom was worried and my dad kept laughing. She smacked his arm. He took her back into the bedroom and we walked down the stairs.

Jake ran into the forest to phase and we ran ahead. I flew to the tree tops and was swinging from branch to branch. I jumped down and landed on Jake's back and I dug my hands in his fur and we raced on.

We walked out of the tree line and were laughing about earlier. My head had a small bruise, but it is okay now. I wondered if we all could take a family trip somewhere and have a good time. Like hiking or biking, stuff like that. I was interrupted by my dad. We walked in the door when he smiled and spoke.

"That's a great idea Nessie.", he smiled.

"What?", asked Jake.

"Ness, was thinking that maybe we could all go on a vacation together.", he said as he gestured to me as Eddie and Chloe sat down.

"Sounds fun. Sure lets do it!", Jake said excitedly. At least we would be out of Forks for awhile. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's set it up then!", my dad stormed out and was looking things up on the computer and my uncles and grandpa helped with suggestions. Maybe we could do a cross country road trip. We could go visit Renee as our last destination and stop along the way at several sites. I have always wanted to see the Grand Canyon. Or maybe Yosemite park.

"Great idea,Nessie!", my dad said again interrupting my thoughts and storming into the room. I jumped.

"You scared me.", I said trying to calm back down.

"Sorry, but your idea is perfect.", I rolled my eyes.

"What are we doing?", my mom asked.

"Nessie suggested we take a road trip to your mother's and take a big RV and stop along the way.", he said a little to excited. I guess he wanted a family vacation as much as I did.

"Yes I do Ness.", he smiled.

"Sounds great lets get packed, we could leave tomorrow.", my mom smiled at me. I smiled back and Jake stood up from the couch.

"Well give me time to set things up with Sam and the packs."

I nodded. He ran out the back yard and into the trees.

"Well we need to pack then.", I got up and started up stairs to my room to pack mine and Jake's clothes.

"Ness you know Alice will.", my mom rolled her eyes at the thought.

"True, but I don't think she will pack extra for Jake. In case of emergencies.", I continued up stairs.

I grabbed a small bag and packed shirts and shorts and other things for Jake. You never know with a wolf when extra clothes are needed. I put the bag by my bedroom door and walked out. I sat on the couch and tried to look at the show that was on tv. Everyone was running around the house to get ready for tomorrow. My mom had called my grandma to tell her we would see her soon. And we were taking a road trip to see her. It didn't matter that we had to hide from her anymore since she overheard us once talking about hunting. We explained everything and she didn't mind. Charlie knows too, but he only knows because he married Sue. My uncles were ordering two RVs for our big family and they wanted to get real extravagant ones too. They had to have video games and flat screens. Jake walked in then and sat next to me.

"Ok everything is sorted out. Sam and Leah are taking over.", he put his arm around me and I leaned into him. I soon drifted off and found my self in my room. I smelt my dad's eggs down stairs and people talking about the trip. Zio and Chanti were coming too so they were down there already eating and talking to people. I didn't even know I slept through the night and Jake must have got up to let me sleep. I got up too fast and my head spun, I fell and hit my dresser.

"Ouch.", I cursed under my breath when I felt cold hands on me.

"You okay Ness?", my mom asked and I looked at her and nodded.

"Well you have a cut on your forehead but nothing that bad.", I could hear everyone down stairs breath again. Jake ran in then.

"Oh Ness, you need to be more careful."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to inherit my mother's clumsiness.", I mumbled and my mom laughed.

"Sorry about that baby girl.", she smiled apologetically.

"It's alright.", I said as I stood up. I just put a band aid on the cut and walked down the stairs with my mom helping me and Jake following.


	2. Chapter 2

The RVs pulled in after I ate. We all walked outside with our bags waited for Alice. She made a schedule and list of things during the trip.

"Ok everyone here?", she asked when walking out the door," alright, Bella, Edward, Ness, Jake, Chanti, and Zio, Eddie and Chloe are in the brown RV. Carlisle, Esme, me, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are in the black one. The Brown on is bigger so we put more in it.", she said as she pointed each one of us off and we walked to the correct vehicle. We all rolled our eyes at Alice as she made the arrangements. We loaded our bags and some food into our RV and we started off. Carlisle and my dad were driving and they had a radio or a walkie talkie for them to communicate. My dad was leading us since he had a GPS installed in his. We continued driving for awhile and my stomach was growling.

"Can we stop? I am starving. I know Chanti, Zio and Jake are too.", I complained.

"Ok we can pull over for a little while for a rest.", my dad said as he paged Carlisle.

"Carlisle we are pulling over for a stop. The hybrids are hungry.", he laughed.

"Hey, I am not a hybrid!", Jake told him.

"Well you are kind of.", my dad smirked. Jake rolled his eyes and I patted his arm. We pulled up to a big parking lot that had all sorts of little shops and restaurants all around it. I guess it was for travelers since it was right off the interstate.

"Come on Jakey! I am hungry!", I tugged at his arm and tried to pull him to a restaurant. My whole family laughed. I didn't care. We all went to sit and eat at Wendy's, I was craving there chicken nuggets and chili. Chantelle and Pancrazio, and Eddie and Chloe sat with us while the four of us ate our food. I finished my nuggets and started on my chili when Jake had already order three triple cheese burgers and was eating the few last bites of the third one and then ate his fries.

The rest of the family went to the various shops or stayed in the RVs.

"Eddie where are we now?", I asked and took a spoonful of chili.

"I am pretty sure we just left Washington. And now we are in the northeast corner of Oregon.", he told me as he put his arm around Chloe.

"Ok. Well I might pass-out soon. I am really tired."

"I wonder why.", he eyed Jake and raised his eye brow and Chloe laughed and I narrowed my eyes at my brother.

"Really Eddie? You think we would with our parents in the next room. That's even dumb for a family without super hearing.", Pancrazio and Chantelle couldn't hold there laughter anymore and neither could Jake.

"That's not what I meant.", he tried to defend himself.

"Oh stop. That's exactly what you meant.", I pouted and continued eating and Jake put his arm around me and squeezed me into a hug with the only arm that wasn't stuffing his face. He tried to cover up his laughter.

We walked back to the RVs and climbed in. Everyone else filed back a few minutes apart and we headed on with our trip.

"Where do you want to stop Ness?", my dad asked me.

"I don't care. Wherever.", I shrugged.

"Oh I want to go to Vegas!", my mom stated. We all looked at her.

"What? I can't get drunk and gamble?", we all shrugged. My dad paged Carlisle and told him the plan. We are going to circle all around ad go to the best spots. We were going to Vegas then the Grand Canyon then Yellowstone then Yosemite then the Mississippi River and Nashville then we would stop in Georgia to stop at six flags and then end up in Jacksonville. We would on our trip back go up north and see the White House and all the museums in the major cities. I thought it was a great plan.

After while it got pretty late so I fell asleep on the small couch. My mom gave me a blanket and pillow and Jake sat on the floor by my feet and held my hand. My mom and dad sat up front and were talking about the trip and Renee. Zio and Chantelle were In the back bedroom sleeping already and Eddie and Chloe were watching a movie on the flat screen on the upper floor. It was a small sitting area, but if we parked and pressed a button it extended for more room. They just laid on the floor together and I ignored my parents conversation and the movie they were watching up stairs. I concentrated on Jake's breathing to fall asleep. He was jut sitting and reading a book. I soon drifted off into my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake POV

I was reading when Nessie's dreams started filling my head since I was holding her hand. She was dreaming of our trip and what would happen. I smiled and let go of her hand to put my mind to my book. Emmett boomed into the radio and it rang into the whole RV.

"Hey guys there is Vegas! Lets party!"

"Emmett, we have to check into a hotel or RV park and then go out. And besides you are the only one that wants to gamble at 3 in the morning.", Edward told him.

"And people are sleeping over here so be quiet.", I looked over at Nessie and she stirred a little , but kept sleeping. I got up and we pulled into a RV park a few miles out of Vegas. I walked up and held onto Bella and Edward seats as we parked and Carlisle pulled up beside us. Emmett busted in through the door. I jumped and we turned to look at him with angry looks.

"Sorry, I forgot.", he whispered. Ness woke up then.

"Em, what are you doing?", she said sleepily.

"We are here. But go back to sleep we can go out tomorrow.", he told her and she rolled back over and soon slipped back into unconsciousness. I growled at him a little.

"Sorry dude. My fault. We are going hunting if you guys want to come.", he asked us. Chloe and Eddie came down the small staircase.

"Sure we will go.", Eddie said.

"Us too.", Edward said and stood up with Bella at his side.

"Well I staying. I ate earlier.", I sat back down and grabbed my book.

"Ok we will be back soon. Get some sleep Jake.", Bella said as she rustled my hair. I tried to fix it and she laughed and walked out with them. I figured I should find something to do since I was not tired yet. I grabbed Eddie's laptop and searched a documentary about wolves. Ironic I know but I was just bored, that was the first thing that popped in my head. I watched it for about thirty minutes and shut it off. I decided to get some shut eye. I grabbed a small pillow and laid on the floor next to Nessie and took her hand. Her dreams always make me calm and sleep easier. She was dreaming of us at Renee's and hanging out on the beach. I smiled and fell asleep next to my wife.

Renesmee POV

I woke to the sound of Emmett smacking the side of the RV before slamming the door open.

"Get up sleepy heads! Time to gamble!", he screamed.

"Geez Emmett can you be more annoying?", I asked sitting up and turning to him.

"Yes.", he smiled,"we are going ahead and your pArents are staying behind to wait for you guys.", he walked out. I sighed and got up to make breakfast.

"Ouch!", Jake screamed.

"Oops sorry sweetheart! I didn't know you slept on the floor.", I accidentally stepped on his arm and then tried to get around him.

"It's okay honey. It wasn't your fault. It's ok, I am not hurt.", he got up with me and made himself a bowl of cereal with me. I sat down at the table and he sat across from me.

"Did you know," I asked him," that I am a whizz at cards?"

"Really? Do you count them?", he asked excited now.

"Well kind of. And kind of not. I can read the the formulas and stuff and count them to know the outcome. I taught myself."

"Cool, we could win to a of money. I mean its not like we need it, but we could have it for just us.", he was really happy now. I smiled and kept eating.

"Well I am going to take a shower and change. Want to join me?"

"Sure!", he hopped up and threw our bowls into the sink. Zio took Chantelle out to get breakfast so we were the only ones here besides my parents in the other RV. I grabbed a towel and Jake was already in the shower. I joined him then got ready and went to meet my parents.

I could hear my mom giggling inside. I turned to look up at Jake and he laughed.

"Babe, just leave them come on.", he tried to pull me away to go to the casinos.

"She wanted to come here so she is coming.", I walked over to the other RV door.

"Mom, Dad let's go, don't make me come in there!", I yelled and pounded on the door.

"Ness go away! We will meet you there.", I heard my mom say.

"You wanted to be here. So lets go! I am going to open the door on three. 1..."

"Go away!", she shouted. Jake and my dad laughed.

"2..."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black! Don't you dare!", she yelled.

"2 and a half...", I reached for the door handle.

"We are coming!", she shouted. Jake and my dad were still laughing at us. I heard my dad inside.

"All of this because you wanted to go gamble?"

"Apparently.", my mom said as they walked outside. I smiled.

"Great your up!", I grinned. My dad smiled Nd laughed and my mom gave me a mean look.

"Oh boo hoo, you had to get up for the day.", I told her.

"Come on Ness Lets go.", she pouted and walked off. Jake and my dad laughed behind me.

"How are we getting there?", Jake asked my dad.

"We'll run."

"I guess. Nessie can't keep up to stay out of sight."

"Don't worry, I got it. Bella?", he called my mom.

"What?"

"Here is a jacket and hat. And I will carry Ness on my back."

"What about me? I can't run in an open desert as a giant wolf.", Jake told him.

"Don't worry, Bella will take you.", he smiled at him and I hurry and jumped on my dad's back.

"That's seems embarrassing.", he frowned.

"It's the only way.", my dad told him and my mom turned around and waited. Jake looked to me.

"You are her best friend. It shouldn't be that bad."

"Oh she will make it that bad.", my mom laughed at him.

"Jake come on I am getting old here.", my mom joked. We all laughed because we knew she wasn't. He gave in and jumped on her back and we ran to Vegas to meet up with everyone else. We got to the casino and found everyone at different tables and machines. I walked over to a black jack table and smiled at Jake as he stood behind me and watched. I must have gathered a crowd because I looked up and there wasn't family and other people breathing behind me. I had at least gathered 2,000 dollars within a few minutes.

"Jake could you get me a drink? A sweet tea?"

"Sure.", he smiled and walked away. My father decided to sit down next to me and play. I put in his head...no cheating...he just smiled and bet.

"Mom could you?"

"Of course.", she said as I felt her shield go around me. My dad narrowed his eyes. I took my time with each card shown. My father was quick with each hand and thought he knew what he was doing.

"Hit me.", I told the dealer.

He threw me a card and Jake came back with my tea.

"Here Nessie." , he handed me the glass.

"Thanks.", I smiled and returned to the game. I had now about 2,800 dollars in this game. I knew I should stop and go to a different game or table, but my dad kept playing. The crowd grew bigger and we have been playing here for about an hour and a half. I was surprised my mom held her shield up this long. I knew she was tired so I decided to stop.

"Stay.", I said. I had 21 so I knew I would win this game. I would walk away with 20,000 dollars from one table. My dad looked at me and then his cards.

"Stay.", he said and we flipped our cards. He was shocked. Everyone cheered and Jake picked me up into a big hug. I had beat my dad at blackjack fair and square with a total of 20 to 21.

"Well played Ness.", he said and gave me a hug.

"You too.", I grabbed my drink and the money and went on to the bar. I had enough for awhile. I sat down and got a refill of my tea. Jake sat down next to me.

"I am proud of you Ness. You actually beat your father at something.", he smiled and kissed me.

"Thanks.", I said and took a drink.

"Are you going to play anymore?"

"Yeah I need a break. My head is gonna explode.", I joked.

"Ok. Because we need the extra cash for the future.", he took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, I know. You shouldn't be drinking alcohol.", I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well what else am I going to drink?", he asked. I raised my glass and shook it in front of him. He laughed and asked for tea. At least he took my advice. He may not age, but he could still die from liver failure.

"I will be right back, I need to use the bathroom.", I stood up.

"Ok, don't take to long.", he kissed me.

"I won't.", I walked to the bathroom. I had drank more than I thought. I was looking for the bathroom and then spotted it.

"Ah there it is.", I said to myself. I walked over to the door and walked in. There was no one else in there and I used the bathroom and washed my hands and looked in the mirror. I saw a hand behind me and then blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob POV

Ness sure was taking a long time to get back. Then I felt it. She was scared. I jumped from my seat and Edward met me on my rage to the bathroom where my wife was last.

"Jake stop. We will see what is wrong.", he told me and I hadn't noticed I was trembling. That was why he stopped me. I followed him to the bathrooms. Bella walked out.

"She is all over the bathroom. Seems there was a struggle and two other humans. Male I believe.", men took her, I was in rage now and was shaking again.

"Jake calm down we will find her. Her scent didn't stop yet we will follow it." I nodded. The rest of the family walked over to us.

"Where is Nessie?", Chloe asked or Chanti. I wasn't sure, I was trying to calm myself down and not phase in a crowded place. People were staring.

"Some men took her. And we are going to find her. We will call you if we need you, but we are going to follow her scent.", Bella said.

"Ok I am coming.", Eddie told his parents. I could tell who was talking now. I stopped shaking and was calmer.

"Alright. Everyone else stay here. We will find her. Keep your phones on you.", Edward told everyone. People stopped staring.

"I am coming too.", Chloe said. Edward nodded and I started following my wife's scent. Edward, Bella, Eddie, and Chloe caught up and followed me.

_Edward, search people's minds to see if they saw something_...I thought to him.

"Already on it.", he said. We walked down a long hallway and into a stairwell. We went down the stairs and we were in a loading dock area. I guess for all the money and other things in the hotel. We walked over to a bay and the scent ended. It just ended. I fell to my knees and tried not to cry. I just stared at the last place my wife, no my life was. She was still scared, I could feel it. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. I had to find her.

Bella POV

My daughter was taken right from under us. Jacob was trying to hold himself together, but I knew he was dying on the inside. I knelt down beside him and rubbed his back.

"Jake we will find her.", I tried not to let my tearless sobs get in the way.

"I know, I will.", he said and stood up and turned to Edward, already on the phone.

"Jazz, you and Emmett look at the security cameras. Tell everyone else to search the hotel and look for clues. Track her phone if you can. We will start from here and look...ok...bye.", he hung up the phone and his eyes were coal black.

"Edward, it's ok, we will find her.", I hugged him.

"I know we will. She is really scared.", he looked over to Jacob who was as still as a vampire.

"Jake you need to breath.", I tried to tell him. He just kept staring at the ground.

"Jake?", nothing.

"Who would be after her?", he asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. The Volturi are dead. We have no enemies.", Edward told him.

"Maybe a nomad vampire.", Eddie said.

"No, Bella said the scent was human.", Jake said.

"Ok they must have taken her in a car for the scent to just disappear.", I said. Then Edward's phone rang. He answered on the first ring.

"Jazz...ok...thank you."

"Well!", Jake asked before I could.

"He said they looked at the tapes. Two human men took her and dragged her here. They threw her in a van and drive off. Her phone is located at a warehouse not far from here.", I grabbed Edward's phone and looked at the location. It was an old factory.

"Let's go.", I said and we all took off. We followed at a vampire rate and I had Jake on the back again. We showed up at the factory. We found the phone signal and followed it. I looked down at the ground and the phone was in pieces on the concrete. My tears welled up and Chloe hugged me.

"They threw it out and kept going.", I said trying not to make my voice crack under the tears.

"Bella it's ok. We will find her don't worry.", Chloe told me. I nodded and we spread out to see if another scent was here.

"Mom!", Eddie yelled. I ran to him.

"What?"

"Her scent is over here now. They dragged her again.", he said and Jake fell to the ground in pain.

"Jake, Jake!", I knelt beside him and he stopped at looked at me.

"They are hurting her. I felt it. It was my leg that's why I fell. They must have broke her's.", he said. My eyes went wide. They were hurting my daughter. I ran and followed her scent and it disappeared again. I would not stop till I found her.

Renesmee POV

I woke up to find my self tied to a chair in a dark room. I was tied with chains instead of rope. I knew I couldn't break them. I was too weak right now. The room had one light on a string above me. It was just the bulb, but it wasn't bright enough to light the whole room. It was musty and smelt like a basement. It was cold and I could feel the wet moisture in the air. I was still a little light headed and there was a small cup of water on the floor. Out of my reach. I heard footsteps come closer, down a set of stairs. So I was in a basement. The man walked in with two behind him. The ones that kidnapped me.

"Hello young lady.", he said as the light reach his face. I didn't look him in the eye.

"Don't be like that now. We are trying to get something of ours that was taken.",he said. He was wearing a nice suit and a few rings. Clearly he was rich.

"Now you decided to come to my casino and count cards.", he tried to make me look at him, but I just kept looking at my feet.

"We would have let you go if you have stopped sooner.", he said," but you didn't. You took my money and I will have to do more than just a warning."

I spit at his feet.

"Not nice. Leo, give me the bat.", he order the man to his right that was the biggest of them all. What was he going to do with the bat?

He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed my chin to look him in the face. He had a distinct scar over his left eye and cheek.

"Now. We don't want to have to hurt you. Tell us the truth and give me back the money.", he said sweetly.

"I didn't count cards. I won fair and square.", I told him and he let go of my jaw.

"Very well.", he said and swung the bat. A sharp pain hit my leg. I knew it was broken. I screamed out in pain.

"I feel bad for doing this to such a sweet girl, but since you don't take my advice of telling the truth I guess we will have to beat it out of you.",he told me.

"I am telling the truth!", I yelled at him.

"I will ask you one more time. Before I beat you to a pulp and leave.",he said," where is the money and why did you decide to come here and cheat, huh?"

"I will not tell you and I beat you fair and square.", I screamed at him," now let me go!"

He sighed.

"Sorry young lady. That can't happen. You need to learn your lesson about coming to my casino.", he said and punched me in the face with the hand that had all the rings and bracelets on it. I screamed again. I felt liquid running down the side of my head. It made me queasy.

"Alright. Leo, Jedd, go ahead I am done here.", he said and walked up the stairs. The other men came near me and started beating my up. I finally passed out from the pain. All that was in my mind was Jacob. He had to find me and quick.

Jacob POV

I felt every ounce of pain and fear that they gave her. It made me scream and fall to my knees. I knew it hurt her worse. Bella had to pick me up and drag me along with them. We came upon her scent in the old factory warehouse. We followed it and it lead to nothing. Another dead end. I was hurting and dying inside. I knew they were hurting her or maybe even worse. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"That's it!", I yelled.

"What?", asked Eddie and everyone else looked at me.

"Chloe, use your gift to find her!", I shouted.

"Oh yeah! Hold on.", she said and closed her eyes.

"I...I...I see her in a basement. She is beat up and blood is everywhere. Her leg is broken and there is nothing else.", she said. I fell to my knees again and clutched my stomach. I felt apart of me that was empty. Or numb from the pain. That must have been Nessie. She must have passed out again.

"That's all you see?", asked Eddie holding his wife's hand.

"That's all. Nothing else, but her in a dark basement and a light bulb above her. That's it.", I could see she felt useless. It was her best friend that was missing and she couldn't so anything.

I stood up and wiped my tears of pain.

"We have to split up and go find her.", I said.

"It's not that easy, Jake", Bella said," we have no lead."

" I will call Jasper again.", Edward said. He dialed and walked a few feet away.

"Bella..."

"Stop, we will find her.", she said with sadness in her voice.

"You find anything?",Edward asked the phone.

"Ok...thank you...we will.", he hung up.

"Anything?", Bella asked.

"Jasper found the identity of the men who took her. Leo Pails and Jedd May-hews. They work for Tony Carson. The owner of the casino. They must have her.", he said," the only reason they would have would be she cheated. But she didn't."

"Wait! Ness said when we were eating breakfast that she was good with cards. She said she new the formulas and could tell what was coming. But she said it wasn't like counting cards or anything.", I told them.

"That's it then. Jake, how much did she make on that game?" , Edward asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe 20,000.", I said.

Their eyes went wide, Edward's narrowed.

"They think she cheated and took their money.", he said.

"Well she didn't!", yelled Bella.

"They don't know that.", Eddie chimed in.

"Where would they take her?", I asked anyone.

"I don't know. lets get back to the hotel. We can regroup.", Edward suggested. We a nodded and headed back. My time was running out. Could I save the reason for my existence in time? Or would I fail and go through the pain? No I would make it. I had to. She was counting on me, I thought. Then blood started coming out of my nose and my head was hurting and blackness over took me.


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee POV

I woke up and my head and face, rather my whole body ached and bled. My fast healing hasn't kicked in yet so the pain was strong. My wrists hurt from the chains and I was really thirsty. Not for water, but for blood. Maybe because I was weak and tired my healing wasn't on top of its game. I hadn't hunted in a week now, I knew I should have gone last night. There were foot steps again and stopped in front of me. Leo was there with the bat that had my blood all over it and he swung in against my arm and then my head. I screamed a nd the pain was intensified now that I was fully awake.

"Good your still alive.", he said. He had to do that to check?

"Here is some food.", he unhooked my chains so my hands were free to eat and drink. I was too weak to stand or even move. Now my leg and arm was broken. Maybe a few ribs and possibly a couple skull fractures or concussions. I continued to try and eat what they gave me, with one hand. I was done with what I could stomach and put the rest on the floor and took a drink of water. Jedd came in then.

"Did you hurt her again?", he asked Leo.

"Yeah, I had to make sure she was still alive. Then I fed her.", he said and shrugged. Jedd slapped him in the back of the head.

"We are trying to make her near death. Not make her dead.", he scolded. I heard more footsteps. It must have been the main guy. He hasn't said his name yet.

"What are you two doing?", he said.

"Sorry Mr. Tony. Leo was being an idiot."

He sighed.

"Well has she said anything yet?", Tony asked.

"No sir, I think she is to weak to do any thing.", Jedd said.

"Ok. Try to get something out of her.", he said to them. He walked back up the stairs and Leo grabbed the bat. Jedd pulled out a knife.

"Now. You can tell us or we can hurt you some more. Which is it princess?", Jedd asked me.

"I already told you. ", I managed to get out the words between mouth fulls of blood and spit. It was gross to taste my own blood. It was not appetizing.

"Very well...", he grabbed my jaw and cut my cheek from the side of my eye to my mouth. I fought back the screams. Then I heard banging and blood ran from my nose and the blackness took over again.

Bella POV

Jake passed out in the cab back to the hotel. Must have been the pain from Renesmee. I hoped she was okay. I wish she wasn't in that much pain. They had to have been hitting her pretty hard to break her skin and draw blood. I didn't want to think about it. We arrived at the hotel and everyone was waiting outside for us. I stepped out and Eddie grabbed Jake from the car.

"What happened to him?", Esme asked.

"The pain and fear he felt from Renesmee made him pass out. He will be fine. It's all mental pain. It's not hurting him physically except for the bloody nose.", Edward said as he pulled me into a hug in his chest.

"Oh dear. Get him back to the RVs and I can treat him.", Carlisle told us.

"Eddie go with Carlisle.", I said. He nodded. Eddie felt terrible that his older sister was gone and was in a lot of pain. He felt useless since he couldn't find her.

"Maybe we can ask to see Mr. Carson?", I suggested. Then my phone rang. The caller ID said it was Charlie. Oh great. I answered and tried to keep the tears out of my voice.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells. I was just checking up on you guys and seeing how everything is."

"Thanks Dad. We are all doing great.", my voice cracked at the end. He kept talking, I guess he didn't notice.

"How are Nessie and Eddie?", he asked. Really he had to ask this question.

"Great! Eddie is playing a game with Emmett and Ness is sitting here with me talking.", I lied.

"Can I talk to her?", great.

"Um...actually she just told me she is going to take a nap."

"Oh. Well how about Eddie?"

"He is busy with his game upstairs. I tried to pull him off of it , but he won't budge."

"Oh ok. Well call me when you can so I can talk to them. Be safe. Love ya Bells have fun.

"I will. Love you too. Bye Dad.", I hung up and fell into tears. Edward tried to comfort me.

"Come on Bella lets get back to the RV. The others can go ask to see Mr. Carson.", he told me. I nodded and he picked me up and took me back.

Chantelle POV

The one person I can call my sister is nearly dead. We had to find her and fast. Eddie showed us all what Chloe saw in her vision. I knew she was probably worse now then what it showed earlier. I held onto my parents and sobbed into them. I knew if it was me, Nessie would be out there now looking for me. And not crying. I know Bella and Edward are torn. Jacob is probably the worst, at least he was passed out for awhile while my grandpa tended to him. My dad and uncle and Zio we nt to ask to see this Mr. Carson. He is supposed to be the one that took Nessie because he thinks she stole from him or something. I don't know. I walked inside with my mom, grandma, and Chloe. We went and sat in the lobby of the casino. Where it was quiet.

"Guys I will be right back. I want to see Nessie's scent for myself. Maybe I can help.", my mom nodded.

"Let me come with you.", Chloe asked. I nodded and she followed me. I had seen the tapes and I know what the van looked like and how it all happened. I was scared for Nessie. I knew she was brave and strong, but I don't know if she could stay strong for very long in that condition. She was losing to much blood and she couldn't hunt to replenish it. Me and Chloe walked around the hotel and we followed the trail all the way to the warehouse.

"Now we are back where we were.", Chloe said.

"Well it can't hurt to look some more.", we split up and tried to find any clues.

"Over here!", I shouted to Chloe.

"What did you find?"

"Smell that?"

"Yeah. Smells like one of those men that took her."

"Right. They must of had the windows down when they drove off. Lets follow it."

"Should we call everyone?"

"Yeah probably. I will do it.", I said and dialed my uncle's number.

"Chanti, what is it?", he asked.

"Uncle Edward. I found a scent at the warehouse. It's one of the men that took her, they drove away with the windows down, but I don't know how long it will stay in the air."

"Alright we are on our way.", he hung up.

"Guess we should wait?", asked Chloe.

"Yeah. Probably.", I sat down on the curb and waited. They had to hurry. Hopefully we could get to her in time.

Renesmee POV

I woke up to the flicker of the light bulb above me. I squinted my eyes open. They were stuck together with dried blood. The pain was subsiding a little, but not fully. It was mostly numb. I tried to take in my surroundings to see it anything changed. Of course not. I saw Jedd in the corner reading the paper.

"Hey beautiful. Your awake.", he smiled. Why did he smile? Was he happy to be killing a young girl? Maybe, I wasn't sure.

"Well we are going to have to throw you off onto the side of a road, so you can get medical attention.", he said without looking over the paper.

"Don't you want to know where the money is?", I asked. Trying to buy my family some time to get me. They had to be on their way. They had to.

"Yes I would. Will you tell me?"

"Only if you promise not to throw me on the side of a road and to untie my wrists again. It hurts my bones."

"Ok ok I can do that." He go up and walked over to me with the key to the pad lock.

"There.", he said as the chains fell to the floor.

"Thanks."

"It's ok. Now about the money?"

"Your a nice man Jedd. I feel like I can trust you.", I said as he knelt down in front of me.

"Thanks. You seem like a nice girl. What made you count cards?"

"I don't count cards. And thank you. I am good at math and I taught myself different formulas on how to win. It's different from counting cards."

"Huh. I guess so. You were telling the truth. But why won't you tell us where the money is?"

"Because I need it for my family. I am a newlywed and I need it to start my life.", I tried to smile.

"Well congrats. And I am sorry about all of this.", he seemed like he meant it. I was surprised at his attitude.

"Thank you.", I said as the basement door opened. We heard a loud noise and another one. The door flew off its hinges and clattered down the stairs. My family flew in in a whirl wind of air. Jedd was up against the wall with my father holding him up by his neck.

"Dad stop... He is ok...trust me.", I choked with a mouth full of dried blood. He dropped him to the floor and Emmett and Jasper guarded him. My mom, dad, and Jake ran over to me. I was relieved and happy.

"My baby girl. Are you okay?", my mom asked as my dad and Jake unhooked me from the chair.

"Now I am.", I choked out again.

"Nessie, I was so worried. I felt every bit of pain and fear you had. Every bit.", Jacob said as he hugged and kissed me, even though I was dirty and bloody.

"I missed you Jakey. I love you.", I told him and hugged him with my good arm.

"Let's get you back to the RVs.", my dad said as Jake and my mom helped me up.

"Don't hurt Jedd. Let him go. He was a good friend.", I told them. Jasper and Emmett left him there. He passed out from my father choking him, but he would wake up later and be fine. Jake carried me out of the basement and Chanti and Chloe along with everyone else was waiting outside the house I was kept in, I realized I had seen it on our way to Vegas. It was on the outskirts on a distant plateau. We got back to the RVs and I felt safe and secure.

"Jake put her on the bed in the back.", my grandpa said. I didn't want Jake to let go of me. It was hard being away from him for that long. I knew though that I had to be tended to. The only people allowed in the small RV room was Jake, my parents and grandpa. I was hooked to IVs and monitors. I wasn't going to question where he got all the supplies. My mom was sitting beside me holding my hand and my Dad and Jake were on the other side. While my grandfather worked over me.

"Ness? Can you tell us what happened?", my dad asked.

I put my hand on his and showed him the whole thing. Every detail. I did again with my mom, Jake and Grandpa. Eddie replayed it for everyone else for me so I could get some rest. Jake didn't move from my side and neither did my mom. My dad had to drive and my grandpa had to also. We left and went to our next destination. The Grand Canyon.

It was weeks later and I was starting to fully heal. I had a scar on my face and two casts for my whole arm and leg. I didn't mind, but the only thing was that someone had to be with me at all times. I was getting tired of Jake being there all the time so my family took shifts. We got to the Grand Canyon and stayed a few days. Today was my mom's shift. She was always a great help. We were all gathered outside by the canyon camping grounds and sat at a fire.

"Mom. It has been over two weeks since I last hunted. I am really thirsty.", I said as I sat on her lap by the fire.

"Your father can get you something.", she said turning to my dad.

"Ok I will. How many?"

"I guess three. I am really thirsty.", I smiled.

"That's fine.", he said Nd kissed my forehead and then kissed my Mom. He ran off and I waited.

He came back a few minutes later with a few deer.

"Thanks Daddy!", I said as my mom helped me up.

"No problem.", he says down again. I grabbed the deer and sucked them dry. I didn't care if my family was watching. The knew I needed it. I finished and we kept sitting at the fire and laughing and telling stories. I was looking up at the stars and thought how beautiful it was. I have always wanted to come here.

"You okay Nessie?", my mom asked.

"Yeah. I was just looking at the stars."

"Yeah. They are pretty."

"Mhmm.", I started falling asleep in my chair. I hoped the rest of the vacation went more smoothly.

Jacob POV

I was really happy my Nessie was back with me. I was scared out of my mind. I knew we would find her. And we did just in time. She was talking to Bella as I watched. She soon fell asleep and I walked over to her.

"I m going to put her to bed.", I told Bella and Edward as I picked her up.

"Ok. Good night you two.", my family told me.

I walked into the RV and opened the small bedroom door. I laid her on the bed and then I went to take a shower. I let it clear my head, I needed it. I got out and shook my hair to make it a little dry. I climbed in next to my wife and closed my eyes. I felt her hand in my damp hair a few minutes later.

"I love you Jake.", she whispered.

"I love you too Ness.", she snuggled in closer or as close as her casts would let her. At least she didn't have to wear them as long as a normal person, but her healing wasn't as fast as mine. I laid there with her in my arms and stayed awake thinking.

"Jake?", she asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you think you would lose me?"

"Yes, I did.", I kissed the top of her head," but I knew you would fight and I would fight to get to you. You don't know who bad I was without you and knowing what was happening to you. When the broke your leg and arm or hit you. I felt it, I fell to my knees sometimes at the pain and passed out once. I knew you had it worse, but I am just glad you are back with me." I kissed her.

"Ok. I just wanted to know.", she kissed me back and was stroking patterns on my bare chest, then we both fell asleep within a few minutes.

Edward POV

I took Bella back to the RV and we hung out upstairs watching one of her favorite movies. We watched her favorite movies all night and soon it was morning and Nessie and Jake would be up with Zio and Chantelle. I got up to make them breakfast when I met Chloe and Eddie playing checkers on the table.

"Good morning guys.", I smiled as Bella followed me down the steps.

"Hey Dad, Hey Mom.", he said while still playing.

"Hey Eddie. Hello Chloe.", Bella said as she gave them big a kiss on the cheek. I cooked eggs for Ness and bacon and pancakes for everyone else. Soon Jake walked in with Ness in his arms.

"Good morning family.", Ness said as Jacob put her on the couch behind Chloe.

"Good morning Ness.", we said. I gave her the eggs and gave Jake the bacon and pancakes.

"Are Pancrazio and Chantelle up yet?", asked Ness.

"Actually I don't know where they are.", Bella told her when she sat beside Chloe. Ness nodded and kept eating.

"Well I am going to go talk to Carlisle about when we are leaving next.", I started walking out.

"I will come with you.", Bella said as I took her hand.

We walked over to the other RV and I knocked on the door.

"Come in!", Emmett said from inside. We walked in and he and Jasper were of course playing a game and Alice and Rose were looking through travel magazines. Bella sat beside Emmett.

"Hey guys. Where is Carlisle. I need to talk to him.",I asked them.

"He went hunting with Esme and Zio and Chantelle.", Jasper said.

"Oh ok. Guess we will do something till he gets back. Tell him to give me a call.", I started for the door and Bella came to stand by me.

"Will do brother.", Emmett said with out looking way from the screen.

"Thanks.", we walked out. I lead us to the ashes from the fire last night and sat down in one of the chairs. Bella sat on my lap.

"What do you want to do before Carlisle comes back?", I asked and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Um. Oh I know!", she said and jumped from my lap and ran toward the canyon and jumped off.

"Bella!", I was frozen with my eyes wide.


End file.
